The present invention relates to a post-foaming gel shaving composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,581 and British Patent Specification 1444334 refer to post-foaming gel shaving compositions.
The composition of the present invention is a lather-producing composition that can be discharged from an aerosol container as a clear, stable gel substantially free from foaming, which after application to the skin and beard produces a self-generating foam. The composition of the present invention provides a thicker and more stable lather, over the prior art compositions, improved wetting of the skin and beard, more of a lubricious feel to the skin, and improved gel adhesion to the skin. The composition is stable for long storage periods at ambient temperatures.